I will always be there
by Angelwings67
Summary: a narrative perspective through a Mithra's eyes as she goes on wild adventures with her companion Manthra Azures


Life as a female Mithra is one of luxury and pride. In this matriarchal society the women are in full control. The women are the ones that explore and fight, the males are the ones that stay home and mate. Not many get to lay their eyes on a male Mithra. Very few males explore outside our homeland of Kazham, many cannot fight or are too scared to venture out into the world of Vanadiel.

My father was one such male that did venture out into the wilds. He had been the son of the chief so he had many great privileges and was highly respected, the only male ever to have such respect from the females. He had met my mother while in Windurst before the Crystal War. She was one of the warriors sent to Windurst to help the Taru Taru's with their Yagudo problem. Unlike my mother, my father wasn't a good warrior. He could wield a sword, but he wasn't very good at using it. My mother on the other hand was an excellent swordsman. She was quick and fierce which is what attracted my father to her. During their adventures together they had met a young Mithra couple. The woman was a warrior like my mother, and the male was a Paladin skilled in white magic. They carried a young child with them, a male Mithra with violet hair named Azures. At the time my parents weren't quite married yet, they wanted to wait after the Crystal War was over, but what they did not know is that my mother was pregnant with me at the time. Female Mithras are very strong, they can continue to fight even though they are with child, sometimes they won't even notice. My mother had carried me for 3 months till she noticed she was pregnant, which was during the most dangerous time of the war.

When the beastmen started to pillage villages my mother was forced to stay behind while my father left to fight. She told me it was the most horrifying time of her life to see my father ride out with a sword in hand towards the beastmen army. Azures' parents also left and fought, they left him behind with my mother. My father didn't talk about the war too much, he said I had no need to know what happened. Mother had told me that he went through horrible times, he saw his friends squished and slaughtered by behemoths and saw leaders get blown to pieces by the orc tanks. The most horrible thing she said he saw was Azures' parents killed execution style. They had been captured by the orc army and were tied to a cliff for all to see. The orc general demanded that they surrender or the captives would be killed. My father looked up at his friends, they had been beaten terribly, their eyes bruised and their bones broken. My father's superiors declined saying that they would not negotiate with the enemy. Azures' parents had their throats cut, blood spilling all over the cliff side. Father could never forget that day, he still screams about it in his sleep to this day.

My parents were not sure what to do with Azures. He had no other living family and could not stay with them. He was given to the chief in Kazham and was to live as her servant for the rest of his life. Orphans, especially male orphans don't live a very good life. The females are lucky enough to be taken in by a foster family, but no family will take in a troublesome male. For five years Azures slaved away for the Chief. I remembered watching him as he would get punished for not bowing to the Chief or for spilling food on the floor. I had become his best and only friend since I was the granddaughter of the Chief. One day he could not take it anymore so he tried to run away. He got as far as the Craig of Yhoat when they caught him. He was then thrown in a pit in the jungle, a prison for all male Mithras that disobey the Chief. I would visit him every day, giving him scraps of food from my hut and giving him a dry blanket to sleep on. I knew that there was going to be a time when I'd have to leave him behind but I wasn't going to let that happen. As my parents hugged me and kissed me I planned on Azures' escape. I would free him this night and we could be together, him as a free Mithra.


End file.
